


Happy Strawberry

by witchmajo



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), OWV (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Food, Friendship, Fruit, Multi, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchmajo/pseuds/witchmajo
Summary: Meskipun mereka kuliah di kampus yang sama, Ren, Ruki, dan Junki berasal dari jurusan yang berbeda. Uniknya, ada satu hal yang mempersatukan mereka bertiga. Buah stroberi. Mereka bertiga menyukai stroberi, baik stroberi yang asli, makanan dan minuman yang mengandung stroberi, serta Takumi.Sebentar.Takumi?Iya, mahasiswa manis yang penampilannya mirip stroberi.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren, Kawanishi Takumi/Kono Junki, Kawanishi Takumi/Shiroiwa Ruki
Kudos: 7





	1. Pengenalan

Ren dan Junki pertama kali bertemu di kampus saat hari pertama mereka resmi menjadi mahasiswa. Ren belum menghapal denah kampusnya yang cukup luas, sehingga ia bertanya kepada Junki yang kebetulan lewat mengenai gedung jurusannya. Betapa beruntungnya Ren begitu mengetahui gedung jurusan mereka bersebelahan, sehingga Junki bisa mengantarkan Ren ke sana. Sejak saat itu mereka berdua cukup akrab. Terkadang Ren juga mengunjungi Junki di gedung sebelah atau Junki yang mengajak Ren pulang bareng sambil berbelanja bahan makanan untuk makan malam.

Ruki dan Junki bergabung di Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa yang sama, UKM Sepak Bola. Bermain sepak bola merupakan kegemaran mereka sejak kecil. Meskipun mereka berdua tidak terpilih menjadi anggota tim reguler yang mewakili kampus untuk kompetisi antar universitas, mereka berdua cukup puas bisa tetap bermain sepak bola di kampus selama 2-3 kali dalam seminggu. Selain UKM Sepak Bola, mereka berdua juga bergabung sebagai penyiar di Radio Kampus mereka. Karena Junki bekerja paruh waktu sebagai tentor les privat untuk murid SD dan SMP, Ruki lebih aktif siaran radio dibandingkan Junki. 

Awalnya Ren dan Ruki tidak saling mengenal meskipun mereka mengambil beberapa mata kuliah yang sama. Kebijakan kampus mereka membolehkan mahasiswa mengambil sedikit mata kuliah yang tergolong lintas-jurusan, sehingga hampir setiap hari mahasiswa dari berbagai jurusan berkumpul di ruang kelas yang terletak di gedung jurusan lain. Suatu hari, seorang _senpai_ bernama Kosuke (yang akrab dipanggil Yasupon) yang satu SMA dengan Ruki, mengenalkan Ren dan Ruki saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin kampus. Yasupon merupakan senior di komunitas _dance_ yang diikuti Ren. Ren dan Ruki menertawakan fakta mereka baru saling mengenal setelah dikenalkan Yasupon meskipun mereka sering duduk satu kelas pas kuliah.

Takdir itu kadang bekerja dengan ajaib.

Hari Jumat sore. Seperti biasanya Ren dan Junki mampir berbelanja di sebuah supermarket yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus mereka. Mereka berdua hendak membeli selai stroberi, namun di rak hanya terdapat satu toples selai yang tersisa. Ternyata tidak hanya mereka berdua yang hendak mengambil selai itu. Ada seorang pria lain yang juga ingin mengambil selai itu. Pria itu ternyata tidak asing bagi Ren dan Junki. Dia adalah Ruki.

“Lho, Ruki! Kamu juga mau beli selai ini?” Junki bertanya.

“Ren! Junki! Kalian juga mau beli?” kini giliran Ruki yang bertanya.

“Ah, kalau begitu selai ini buat Ruki saja. Aku akan mengambil selai yang lain,” Ren berinisiatif mengalah.

“Tidak-tidak. Ini buat kamu saja! Aku akan ambil yang rasa lain,” kali ini Ruki yang mengalah.

“Tidak. Ruki pantas buat dapat selai ini,” sekarang justru Junki yang bicara.

“Mending Junki saja yang ambil kalau begitu,” Ruki memberi usul yang lain.

“Ah, tidak mau. Ini buat Ren saja,” Junki berbicara sambil menunjuk Ren.

“Tidak, aku tidak mau. Lebih baik buat Junki atau Ruki saja,” ujar Ren.

Hampir 3 menit mereka bertiga ribut persoalan ‘siapa yang berhak mengambil selai’ di depan rak. Seorang pegawai supermarket yang memperhatikan mereka dari jauh hendak mendatangi mereka, namun begitu menemukan hanya terdapat setoples selai stroberi di rak itu, pegawai itu langsung berlari untuk mengambil sekardus selai stroberi yang ada di gudang.

“Maafkan kami. Kami lalai tidak memeriksa stok selai stroberi hari ini. Ternyata kami masih mempunyai persediaan selai stroberi untuk pelanggan kami,” pegawai itu meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badan di depan Ren, Ruki, dan Junki. Syukurlah mereka bertiga bisa mendapat selai dengan rasa yang mereka inginkan.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai berbelanja, Ren, Ruki, dan Junki tertawa bersama di depan supermarket itu. Dari mereka bertiga tidak ada satupun yang punya ide memanggil pegawai supermarket untuk bertanya apakah masih ada selai stroberi yang tersisa. Dari kejadian barusan mereka sama-sama mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah penggemar buah stroberi. Ruki mengajak Ren dan Junki pergi ke kebun stroberi hari Minggu, namun ajakan tersebut ditolak karena Ren dan Junki sudah mempunyai agenda lain di hari yang sama.

“Kalau begitu, lain kali setelah kuliah kita makan bareng di café stroberi saja!” ide dari Ren ditanggapi positif sama Ruki, namun tidak dengan Junki.

“Sebentar. memangnya ada café seperti itu? Kalau _maid café_ sih aku tahu,” Junki tidak mengetahui jika ada café seperti yang dimaksud Ren. Ren dan Ruki tertawa saat Junki menyebut perihal _maid café._

“Ada Junki. Aku pernah makan di sana. Mereka menjual berbagai kue, manisan, pokoknya makanan yang bahannya pakai stroberi,” Ruki mencoba menjelaskan dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas.

“Ah, bagaimana kalau kita bikin _group chat_ saja? Biar lebih gampang janjiannya,” Ren mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Ruki dan Junki mengangguk bersamaan. Kini mereka telah bergabung di _group chat_ yang sama dengan nama grup yang cukup imut.

**Happy Strawberry**


	2. Menemukan Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Begini caranya ketiga penikmat stroberi itu menemukan pria yang berhasil menarik perhatian mereka.

Perkuliahan hari itu sudah usai. Kini Ren tengah dalam perjalanan menuju studio _dance_ untuk latihan. Saat melewati distrik perbelanjaan ia melihat sekelompok pria yang terdiri dari lima orang terlihat baru saja selesai membeli minuman. Salah satu pria itu bisa dibilang lebih pendek daripada keempat kawannya, namun rambutnya yang berwarna merah muda cukup menarik perhatian Ren.

“Takumi, kamu kok tidak suka boba sih?” tanya seseorang di geng itu.

“Karena tidak enak. Lebih enak minum _milk tea_ yang biasa,” jawab Takumi.

Ren mulai membatin,

_Oh, jadi namanya Takumi, dan dia tidak suka boba. Lucu banget. Gemesin. Semoga bisa ketemu lagi dengan dia._

Di hari yang berbeda, Ruki dan seorang _senpai_ yang satu jurusan dengannya, Sho, sedang makan bersama sembari mengerjakan tugas di suatu restoran cepat saji. Sho sebenarnya bukan sosok yang menggemari _fast food_ dan lebih suka makan makanan bergizi seimbang, namun dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Ruki yang sedang ingin ditemani minum soda. Lagipula, hal itu bisa menjadi kesempatan buat Sho untuk…

pendekatan dengan _kouhai_ kesayangan.

Tapi sepertinya Sho gagal.

Setelah menyeruput gelas sodanya yang kedua, mata Ruki menangkap sosok seorang pria sedang membawa dua porsi hamburger di atas baki. Warna merah muda di atas kepalanya itu mengingatkan Ruki pada minuman sejenis susu stroberi. Walaupun pria itu duduk agak jauh dari posisi tempat duduknya, Ruki kesulitan mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria itu yang kini mulai menyantap hamburgernya. Meski demikian, ia berusaha tetap tenang agar Sho tidak menaruh curiga terhadapnya.

_Siapa dia? Kok imut ya? Ingin ku bawa pulang._

Di suatu malam, Junki berada dalam perjalanan pulang menuju asramanya. Ia baru selesai mengajar seorang muridnya beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat melewati sebuah minimarket, ia melihat sesosok pria dengan kemeja berwarna merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya keluar dari pintu. Pria yang sudah jelas lebih pendek dari Junki itu memegang segelas minuman _Strawberry Frappe_. Tentu saja penampakan indah yang serba berwarna merah muda yang muncul di hadapannya mampu membuat Junki berdecak kagum.

_Anak laki-laki itu sangat berdedikasi sekali terhadap stroberi. Bagus-bagus. Ah, manis sekali._


	3. Strawberry yang bahagia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Ruki, dan Junki telah berkenalan dengan Takumi secara personal. Tetapi di antara mereka bertiga tidak ada seorang pun yang terpikir untuk bertukar kontak dengan Takumi. Habisnya, Takumi terlihat lebih manis kalau dilihat dari dekat. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda beseragam SMA terlihat sedang menghabiskan waktu dengan seorang gadis di cafe stroberi yang pernah dibahas oleh Ren dan Ruki.
> 
> Terinspirasi dari Music Video [Happy Strawberry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UVmfCvkXsUU) \- Ogura Yui (2015)

Ren dan Ruki kembali menghadiri salah satu perkuliahan di ruang kelas yang sama pagi hari ini. Ren yang datang lebih awal menyapa Ruki yang akan duduk di sampingnya. Selesai menyapa Ruki, Ren menguap cukup lebar. Melihat kawannya yang seperti kurang tidur itu, Ruki menyarankan Ren agar mencuci mukanya sebelum perkuliahan dimulai. Ren mengiyakan, lalu meninggalkan Ruki yang hendak mengambil laptop dari tas ranselnya. Beberapa saat kemudian, Ren kembali ke ruang kelas dan duduk di samping Ruki. Kini wajah Ren terlihat lebih segar dibanding sebelumnya.

“Kau tadi kelihatan mengantuk sekali. Habis begadang ya?”

“Iya. Adikku menantangku main game semalam. Aku jadi kurang tidur semalam.”

“Ah, pantas saja.”

Kurang lebih 2 jam perkuliahan itu berlangsung. Setelah kuliah usai, Ren dan Ruki pergi ke perpustakaan kampus untuk mengerjakan tugas yang baru saja diberikan dosen yang mengajar pagi tadi. Namun mereka bersepakat untuk mengerjakannya di meja yang terpisah, biar bisa konsentrasi alasannya. Jadi, Ren memilih posisi duduk yang dekat dengan jendela, sedangkan Ruki memilih duduk di salah satu kursi di depan meja panjang yang posisinya tidak jauh dari rak-rak buku.

Sebelum mereka berdua datang ke perpustakaan, ternyata Junki sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Ia berniat meminjam buku yang direkomendasikan oleh dosennya. Junki yang sedang berjalan di lorong tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh permintaan tolong seorang mahasiswa yang kesulitan mengambil sebuah buku yang terletak di rak bagian atas. Meskipun Junki menganggap dirinya tidak termasuk orang dengan tinggi badan yang di atas rata-rata, namun ia mampu meraih buku yang dimaksud dengan cukup mudah. Mahasiswa yang lebih pendek dari Junki itu menerima buku tersebut dari tangan Junki dengan sopan.

“Terima kasih.”

“Sama-sama. Eh, sebentar.”

“Ada apa?”

“Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu 2 hari yang lalu. Dimana ya? Mungkin depan minimarket yang itu.”

Mahasiswa itu mulai mengingat-ngigat apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu di dekat minimarket yang dikunjunginya. Ternyata dirinya adalah pria yang sama dengan yang membeli _Strawberry Frappe_ dengan pakaian dan warna rambut yang senada dengan warna minuman yang ia beli _._ Ia tidak mengetahui jika ada yang melihatnya dari minimarket pada waktu itu.

“Oh, anda melihatku membeli menu minuman terbaru itu ya?”

“Iya! eh, eh, boleh kenalan tidak?!” Junki merasa riang gembira. Ia mulai bersemangat mencari tahu identitas mahasiswa yang barusan ia bantu itu.

“Kawanishi Takumi. Mahasiswa tahun pertama.”

“Aku Kono Junki. Mahasiswa tahun kedua. Wah, ternyata aku seniormu! Salam kenal.” Lalu mereka berdua berjabat tangan seperti orang yang baru berkenalan pada umumnya.

“Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, _senpai_. Sekali lagi, terima kasih.” Takumi sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu beranjak pergi, meninggalkan Junki yang masih tersenyum lebar.

_Ah, kalau dilihat dari dekat dia ternyata lebih imut lagi. Ya ampun, kupikir waktu itu dia masih SMA, tapi ternyata kita kuliah di tempat yang sama._

Junki yang telah menemukan dua buku yang akan dipinjamnya sekarang berjalan menuju mesin yang dipasang di loket peminjaman buku. Layanan peminjaman buku di kampus ini dilakukan secara mandiri oleh si peminjam. Peminjam buku hanya perlu melakukan pemindaian pada buku yang akan dipinjam pada mesin tersebut, lalu mengetik identitas dan memilih tanggal pengembalian di layar monitor. Setelah melakukan prosedur peminjaman buku yang praktis itu, Junki berkeliling mencari tempat membaca yang menurutnya nyaman. Tetapi ia justru menemukan temannya, Ren, sedang tertidur pulas di antara buku, beberapa alat tulis, serta buku catatannya. 

_Wah, ada Ren lagi tidur nih. Biarin saja deh, hihihi. Oyasuminasai, Ren-chan._

Pilihannya untuk duduk sambil membaca buku terletak di sebuah bangku yang ada meja panjangnya. Secara tidak sengaja Junki memilih duduk berhadapan dengan seorang mahasiswa yang sedang tidur. Pada awalnya Junki hanya menatap bagian belakang laptop yang menutupi wajah pemiliknya. Junki yang penasaran mulai mendekat, melihat siapa pemilik laptop di hadapannnya.

_Eh, ternyata Ruki. Dia habis ketularan Ren atau apa sih sampai ikut tidur juga, hahaha. Menarik._

Junki baru saja selesai membaca halaman ke lima dari salah satu buku yang ia pinjam ketika mengingat sesuatu. Sesuatu itu merupakan salah satu kegiatan ekstrakurikuler yang ia ikuti bersama dengan Ruki.

_Oh! Hari ini ternyata giliranku yang siaran radio. Aku harus bergegas._

Seperti biasa, suasana di kantin kampus bisa dikatakan sangat ramai ketika jam makan siang tiba. Ruki berhasil mendapatkan meja dan kursi untuk 3 orang meskipun keadaan kantin nyaris dipenuhi mahasiswa, dosen, maupun para pegawai kampus. Ruki menaruh nampannya yang berisi salah satu _Japanese Lunch Set_ di atas meja, lalu duduk dan memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata ia mendapatkan pesan LINE dari seniornya, Sho.

**Sho-kun**

Aku dan Yasupon masih rapat himpunan sekarang. Nanti kami menyusulmu di kantin. 

Ruki menghembuskan nafasnya sembari mengembalikan ponsel di kantung celananya. Ia memilih tidak membalas pesan tersebut. Raut wajahnya sedikit menunjukkan rasa kekecawaan karena ia tidak bisa makan siang bersama kedua seniornya. Namun sebuah suara yang bersumber dari seorang mahasiswa berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya.

“Permisi, kalau anda tidak keberatan, bolehkah saya duduk di sini?”

Sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Ruki mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ternyata hampir seluruh meja kantin telah terisi. Ia berasumsi mahasiswa yang sedang berdiri memegang nampan berisi _Japanese Lunch Set_ itu, walaupun lauk-pauknya berbeda dengan punya Ruki, kesulitan menemukan meja yang tersisa di kantin.

“Boleh. Silahkan.”

“Terima kasih.”

“ _Itadakimasu”_

_“Itadakimasu”_

Ruki dan mahasiswa misterius itu kini sibuk menyantap makan siangnya. Mereka makan dengan cukup lahap. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat menikmati menu makan siang mereka masing-masing. Hanya berselang beberapa menit kemudian, makanan mereka sudah hampir habis. Ruki menegak air putih dari botol minumannya, sedangkan mahasiswa yang duduk di dekatnya sedang menghabiskan sup misonya. Akhirnya mereka telah menghabiskan makan siangnya, namun belum ada yang beranjak dari kursinya untuk membereskan bekas makanan mereka. Ruki justru mengajak ngobrol mahasiswa yang duduk satu meja dengannya itu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa?”

“Aku… namaku Kawanishi Takumi, mahasiswa tahun pertama.”

“Kalau begitu, aku seniormu. Shiroiwa Ruki, mahasiswa tahun kedua.”

Takumi sepertinya tidak merasa asing dengan nama Shiroiwa Ruki. Ia ingat pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya, namun ia merasa tidak yakin. Ruki mampu merasakan hawa kebingungan yang muncul dari Takumi.

“Aku… entahlah informasi ini berguna atau tidak, tapi aku ini salah satu penyiar radio kampus.”

“Ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Pantas aku merasa pernah mendengar suara senior sebelumnya!”

Radio kampus mereka tidak mengudara setiap hari, hanya 2 kali dalam seminggu dengan rincian siaran _online_ satu kali dan siaran _offline_ satu kali. Siaran _online_ dapat didengarkan melalui situs resmi kampus mereka, sedangkan siaran _offline_ dilakukan pada hari kamis atau jumat sore dan hanya dapat didengarkan secara terbatas melalui hampir seluruh pengeras suara di kampus. Ruki lebih sering mengisi siaran yang dilakukan secara _online_ , meski terkadang ia juga mengisi siaran radio _offline_ menggantikan Junki yang sedang mengajar les privat.

“Takumi!!! Aku mencarimu dimana-mana tadi!”

“Wah, Keigo- _kun_! Kalau begitu, aku duluan ya, Shiroiwa- _senpai._ ” Ruki membalasnya lewat anggukan kepala.

Takumi menghampiri Keigo, teman seangkatannya, sambil membawa nampan berisi bekas makan siangnya. Tanpa sadar Ruki tersenyum melihat interaksi kedua juniornya itu. Menurutnya _gap_ antara tinggi badan Keigo dan Takumi membuat interaksi mereka berdua terlihat menarik di pandangannya. Apalagi melihat Keigo merebut susu kotak rasa stroberi yang belum sempat diminum Takumi membuatnya ingin tertawa.

_Jadi namanya Kawanishi Takumi. Akhirnya aku bisa berkenalan dengannya. Ah, aku jadi ingin lebih sering melihatnya._

Dua menit kemudian, Sho dan Yasupon datang menghampiri Ruki ketika Ruki sedang minum air mineral dalam botolnya. Kedua senior Ruki tersebut memegang nampan berisi makan siang mereka. Mereka berdua duduk di masing-masing kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah kiri dan kanan Ruki.

“Maaf Ruki. Aku tidak tahu kalau rapatnya bakal berlangsung lama tadi.” ujar Sho. Yasupon menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan perkataan Sho barusan.

“Tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau kalian segera menyantap makanan kalian? Sebentar lagi kan kalian harus masuk kelas.”

Sho dan Yasupon saling memandang heran satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tidak menyangka adik kelas mereka tidak merasa kesal ketika mereka datang terlambat untuk makan siang bersama. Namun yang jelas perkataan Ruki ada benarnya, sehingga mereka berdua lebih memilih menyantap makan siang mereka. Sesekali Ruki memasang senyumnya, mengingat-ingat penampilan Takumi yang justru menemaninya makan siang tadi.

_Untung tadi aku membolehkan dia duduk di sini. Dia lebih manis kalau dilihat dari dekat._

Sore ini Ren akan pergi ke studio _dance_ yang biasanya saat pulang kuliah. Saat melewati lapangan sepak bola di kampusnya, ia melihat dua sosok yang dikenalnya sedang beristirahat bersama teman-teman satu klub sepak bola universitas. Ren memutuskan buat singgah sebentar untuk menyapa kedua teman dekatnya itu. Yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Ren di pinggir lapangan ialah Ruki. Ruki langsung memegang bahu Junki, memberikan isyarat bahwa Ren menunggu di sisi lapangan yang lainnya. Terlitas di pikiran Junki yang sedang memegang bola untuk menendang bola tersebut ke arah Ren berada.

“Ren! Tangkap!!!” Junki mulai menendang bola itu. Ren terlihat sedikit panik karena ia tidak pandai bermain sepak bola. Lebih tepatnya, ia tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang sepak bola.

“Ren! Pungut bolanya!!!” kali ini Ruki berteriak sambil berlari menghampiri Ren. Mau tidak mau Junki juga ikut berlari mengejar Ruki.

Ren berhasil menangkap bola yang menggelinding dengan kecepatan sedang di hadapannya. Lalu ia memungut, mengangkat bola tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Ruki dan Junki yang kini berada di hadapannya langsung berebut bola yang masih berada di tangan Ren, tetapi Junki lebih cepat merebut bola itu sehingga bola tersebut kembali dipegang oleh Junki.

“Kalian ini. Aku kan tidak tahu main sepak bola.”

“Tapi sesekali kan tidak apa, hahaha.” Dengan santainya Junki tertawa lepas di hadapan kedua temannya yang mempunyai huruf inisial yang sama pada nama kecilnya. 

Mereka bertiga pun mulai berbincang. Tetapi tidak lama kemudian Ren memeriksa arlojinya. Ia segera berpamitan kepada Junki dan Ruki. Kedua temannya mengiyakan seraya mengucapkan ‘hati-hati di jalan.’ Ren kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ada yang menghampirinya di dekat pintu gerbang kampusnya, padahal suasana di gerbang kampus bisa dibilang cukup sepi.

“Permisi s _enpai,_ bisa bantu aku sebentar?” tanya seorang mahasiswa yang memegang beberapa lembar kertas. Ren punya _feeling_ ia pernah bertemu mahasiswa itu sebelumnya. Ren mulai memasang gestur layaknya orang berpikir serius.

“Ng… tunggu! Darimana kamu tau aku ini _senpai_?! Kita bahkan belum berkenalan…”

Mahasiswa yang sedikit lebih pendek dari Ren itu menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Ia baru sadar kalau ia belum memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pria dengan rambut berwana perak.

“Maafkan atas ketidaksopananan saya. Perkenalkan, saya Kawanishi Takumi, mahasiswa tahun pertama. Saya mempunyai tugas kuliah dimana saya harus mewawancarai setidaknya lima orang. Bersediakah anda untuk diwawancarai? Oh iya, saya memanggil anda _senpai_ karena saya sempat melihat anda berbincang dengan Kono- _senpai_ dan Shiroiwa- _senpai_ tadi.”

Seketika itu pula Ren merasa berada di posisi yang dilematis.

_Eh, dia kenalannya Junki dan Ruki? Wah, aku harus membantu tugasnya!_

_Tapi aku juga harus segera ke studio…_

_Tunggu dulu! Siapa namanya tadi? Kawanishi Takumi? Takumi yang tidak suka minuman boba itu?! Ah… memang aku sebaiknya membantunya saja._

“Aku.. aku bersedia. Tapi bisa tunggu sebentar?”

“Iya. Saya bersedia.”

Ren segera merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. Ia segera membuka aplikasi LINE dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk seniornya.

**Yasupon**

Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa pergi latihan hari ini. Ada tugas kelompok mendadak yang harus kukerjakan. Akan kuusahakan bisa pergi latihan besok.

Ren mengembalikan ponselnya ke posisinya semula setelah mengirimkan pesan di atas, lalu merangkul pundak Takumi. Ia memberi ide agar wawancaranya dilakukan di dekat _vending machine_ yang menjual minuman. Mesin itu hanya berjarak kurang lebih 100 meter dari tempat mereka berdiri. Kebetulan di dekat mesin tersebut terdapat bangku taman, sehingga mereka berdua bisa duduk di sana. Takumi menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. Ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya karena Ren bersedia untuk diwawancarai.

“Maaf. Justru aku yang belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Kawashiri Ren, mahasiswa tahun kedua sama seperti Kono dan Shiroiwa. Takumi boleh memanggilku Ren saja, kalau mau sih, hehehe.”

Wawancara tersebut berlangsung selama kurang lebih 20 menit. Ren menanggapi segala pertanyaan Takumi dengan antusias. Ia senang karena ia dapat menjadi lebih dekat dengan pria yang tanpa sengaja ia lihat di distrik perbelanjaan waktu itu. Setelah wawancara berakhir, Takumi berinisiatif mentraktir Ren minuman soda rasa stroberi yang di jual di _vending machine_. Awalnya Ren menolak, namun begitu ia memandang kaleng kemasan soda di genggaman tangan Takumi tampak begitu imut, Ren langsung menerima soda tersebut dengan senang hati. Mereka berdua kembali berbincang di bangku taman itu hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 18.00. Mereka berdua berpamitan, lalu berjalan berlawanan arah.

Di tengah perjalanan, Ren memeriksa ponselnya. Ternyata seniornya membalas yang dikirimnya sekitar satu jam yang lalu.

**Yasupon**

OK! Awas kalau besok kau tidak datang!

_Wah, tumben Yasupon mengancamku hihihi. Eh, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu… apa ya?_

_Argh!! Aku belum sempat tukaran kontak dengan Takumi!!!!_

Jam 20.00

Seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis yang masih berpakaian sekolah sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah cafe. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai menghadiri bimbingan belajar yang umumnya diikuti oleh para pelajar kelas 12 yang hendak mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian masuk universitas. Pemuda itu menikmati sepotong _strawberry cheese cake_ sedangkan si gadis tengah memotret _macaron_ beraneka warna dengan kamera ponselnya. Tak lama kemudian foto kue tersebut ia unggah ke akun SNS miliknya, lalu ia mulai melahap kue yang dipesannya. Sekilas pemuda itu melemparkan senyum ke arah gadis yang ada dihadapannya, namun sang gadis tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

“Ah… Kimata- _kun_ , hari selasa minggu depan kita ada _try out_ di tempat bimbel.” ujar si gadis sambil memegang cangkir berisi _strawberry tea_.

Sang pemuda dengan marga Kimata menyeruput _strawberry frappe_ yang terletak di samping kanannya sebelum menjawab gadis tersebut.

“Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau habis _try out_ kita makan keju yang banyak _._ Kedainya itu buka sampai malam kan?”

Gadis dengan model rambut bergaya _twintail_ itu mengangguk sebanyak tiga kali. Senyum yang tulus nampak terpancar dari wajah mereka berdua. Terlihat jelas mereka berdua sebenarnya memiliki beberapa kesamaan. Warna kulit putih bersih, rambut hitam yang indah, penyuka stroberi, dan gantungan kunci yang serasi terpasang di tas mereka masing-masing. Kimata memiliki gantungan kunci bergambar kelinci hitam, sedangkan gantungan kunci kelinci yang bewarna putih tergantung di tas milik si gadis. 


	4. Let's go Happy! Strawberry Jam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren, Ruki, dan Junki bersama-sama menikmati akhir pekannya dengan mengunjungi cafe stroberi dan bermain di taman hiburan. Di tengah perjalanan, tanpa sengaja Ren bertemu adik kelas satu SMA-nya yang sedang "kencan" dengan seorang gadis. Di lain tempat, Keigo menikmati camilan yang disediakan oleh Takumi. Takumi teringat bahwa ia baru saja membuat sebuah makanan dari bahan sisa di kulkasnya.

“Kan tugasnya baru dikumpulin hari Senin, eh kamu sudah kelar aja nih ngerjainnya, Takkun,” ujar Keigo sambil merangkul bahu Takumi. Karena hari ini hari libur, Keigo datang buat main ke apartemen Takumi.

“Justru bagus bukan? Daripada ditunda-tunda,” kata Takumi, melirik temannya yang jangkung itu.

“Hmm… kamu habis mewawancarai Kawashiri- _senpai_ ya? Aku pikir kamu bakal mewawancarai Shiroiwa- _senpai_ karena kalian pernah makan siang bareng,” ucap Keigo yang kini menatap layar laptop Takumi, membaca sekilas hasil laporan wawancara Takumi.

“Shiroiwa- _senpai_ waktu itu lagi main bola bareng Kono- _senpai._ Jadi yang bisa aku wawancarai cuma… Ren- _senpai_ ,” raut wajah Takumi nampak malu-malu saat menyebut nama kecil Kawashiri- _senpai_. “Ngomong-ngomong, kamu sepertinya kenal Shiroiwa- _senpai_ dan Kono- _senpai_ ya?”

“Ah, aku tahu nama Shiroiwa Ruki dari radio kampus. Aku belum pernah mengobrol langsung dengannya. Kalau Junkichi sih, dia yang mengajari les privat adik sepupuku. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya,”

“Wah, berarti Kono- _senpai_ pintar dong?”

“Lumayan. Selain itu, dia jago masak, jago nyanyi, jago ngelawak pula. Aku suka…”

Takumi memasang muka melongo saat mendengar kata ‘suka’ dari mulut Keigo. Keigo buru-buru melanjutkan kalimatnya.

“Maksudku, aku suka berteman dengannya. Dia orang yang menarik,”

“Oh… aku paham kok. Kalau Ren- _senpai_ orangnya bagaimana?”

“Kawashiri- _senpai_ itu seniorku pas SMA. Dia ketua ekskul _dance_ yang kuikuti. Orangnya ramah, menyenangkan, murah senyum pula. ”

“Iya aku setuju. Ren- _senpai_ orangnya sungguh menyenangkan. “

Hari Sabtu siang. Kali ini Ren, Ruki, dan Junki sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan. Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama agenda mengunjungi café stroberi itu sempat tertunda karena padatnya aktivitas mereka masing-masing setelah pulang kuliah, mereka akan merealisasikan agenda makan-makan di café itu. Karena mereka tidak bisa pergi setelah pulang kuliah, mereka memilih untuk pergi ke café itu saat hari libur. Setelah melewati perempatan jalan, Ren melihat ada sosok seorang pria yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia buru-buru mengeluarkan kacamata dari wadah kacamata yang ada di saku jaketnya, lalu memasangnya. Ia ingin segera mengonfirmasi siapa pemuda yang tengah berjalan bersama seorang gadis itu.

“Ada apa, Ren? Sampai langsung pakai kacamata segala,” tanya Junki dengan nada heran. Ruki hanya menaruh kedua tangannya di saku celana, tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

“Sepertinya aku melihat adik kelasku pas SMA. Kalian tunggu di sini saja. Aku ingin menemuinya,” Ren mulai berlari kecil, meninggalkan kedua temannya.

“Syoya!!!” Ren berteriak memanggil nama _kouhai_ -nya. Pria yang juga memakai kacamata itu segera menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar teriakan Ren. Begitu pula dengan gadis yang ada di sampingnya.

“Ah, Kawashiri- _senpai_!!! Lama tidak berjumpa.”

Kimata Syoya adalah adik kelas Ren semasa SMA. Ren duduk di kelas 12 ketika Syoya baru masuk SMA. Ren merupakan ketua ekskul _dance_ di SMA mereka, makanya wajar bila mereka saling mengenal. Mereka berdua pun mengobrol, sementara gadis yang mengenakan rok pendek berwarna putih dan sweater berwarna merah jambu yang berdiri di belakang Syoya hanya fokus menyeruput segelas minuman _lemon yogurt_ di tangan kanannya. Ia tidak berminat ikut mengobrol dengan mereka.

“Tidak terasa kamu sudah kelas 12 ya! Kamu sudah menentukan mau kuliah di mana?”

“Tentu saja di kampus yang sama dengan Kawashiri- _senpai_ dan Keigo- _kun_! Aku ingin masuk di jurusan yang sama dengan Keigo- _kun_ ,”

“ _Yeay_ , _Fighting_! Syoya pasti bisa. Aku tunggu kamu tahun depan di kampus ya,”

“Terima kasih, _senpai_.”

“Oh iya! Aku dan teman-temanku akan makan di café stroberi. Syoya masih suka buah stroberi kan? Barangkali kalian mau ikut?”

“Kami sudah ke sana minggu lalu setelah pulang bimbel. Iya kan, Honda- _san_?” Syoya menjawab pertanyaan Ren disertai dengan senyuman seraya menoleh ke gadis berkulit putih yang menemaninya. Gadis itu merespon ucapan Syoya dengan anggukan singkat.

Ren melirik sekilas gadis muda yang kini berpindah di samping kanan Syoya. Gadis itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin membalas lirikan kakak kelas temannya. Ren pun segera minta maaf kepada gadis itu dan Syoya.

“Oh iya, maafkan aku yang sudah mengganggu kencan kalian, hehehe.”

Mereka berdua menunjukkan sikap kurang nyaman atas ucapan Ren barusan, sehingga Syoya memilih berpamitan dan berpisah dengan Ren.

“Kalau begitu, kami duluan ya, Kawashiri- _senpai_! Sampai jumpa lagi. Ayo, Honda- _san_ ,” kemudian mereka sedikit membungkukkan badan di hadapan Ren. Syoya meraih tangan kiri Honda- _san_ dengan kanan kanannya, lalu menariknya agar ia bisa segera menemaninya menjauh dari Ren. Honda- _san_ sempat kaget ketika tangannya ditarik, sampai-sampai gelasnya hampir jatuh. Untung saja minumannya tidak jadi tumpah.

Syoya dan Honda- _san_ segera melangkah cepat melewati Ruki dan Junki. Ruki dan Junki sempat melihat raut wajah mereka berdua bak telah menemukan sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Ruki dan Junki pun segera mendatangi Ren. Mereka berdua ‘kepo’ atas pertemuan Ren dengan adik kelasnya yang baru saja berakhir beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Ren, kamu habis bilang apa sih ke mereka?! Sepertinya mereka kesal,” tanya Junki.

“Ah.. itu..” Ren menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. “Aku tadi bilang ‘maaf sudah mengganggu kencannya’, begitu…”

“Wow, tak kusangka kamu benar-benar tidak peka,” sekarang giliran Ruki yang buka mulut.

“Sudah-sudah. Nanti kita bahas pas di kafe saja yang adem,” usul Junki. Mereka bertiga pun kembali berjalan kaki menuju tujuan mereka.

Café stroberi. Kafe ini menjual berbagai olahan makanan dan minuman seperti kafe pada umumnya, hanya saja hampir di setiap menunya disertai dengan potongan buah stroberi yang masih segar. Selain itu, mereka menjual berbagai olahan minuman dengan rasa stroberi, seperti _frappe_ , _milkshake_ , es krim, dan lain-lain. Ren memesan _pancake_ dua lapis dengan saus coklat dan potongan buah stroberi, Ruki memesan _strawberry sandwich_ yang penampilannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan _strawberry sandwich_ yang dijual di minimarket, sedangkan Junki memesan _strawberry daifuku_ yang didampingi dengan es krim vanilla berlapis coklat. Hati-hati. Seluruh makanan ini bisa berpotensi membuat sakit gigi.

“Indah sekali!!!” seru Ren. Ruki dan Junki mengangguk setuju. Mereka bertiga segera memotret makanan-makanan itu dengan kamera ponselnya masing-masing. Setelah itu, mereka mulai menyantap makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka menunda mengunggah foto makanan tersebut di akun SNS masing-masing. Mereka baru akan melakukannya ketika sudah pulang.

“Ruki, tadi maksudmu aku tidak peka itu apa ya?” tanya Ren dalam kondisi masih mengunyah potongan _pancake._ Ruki menelan makanannya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Ren.

“Kamu tidak benar-benar mengetahui status mereka kan? Mereka kan belum tentu benar-benar _couple_. Selain itu, hubungan antara pria dan wanita itu terkadang memang misterius sih. Kita tidak bisa langsung menebak mereka hanya teman, saudara, atau pacaran hanya dengan melihat sekilas,” Junki menganggukkan kepalanya, menyerap setiap kata dari penjelasan Ruki.

“Aku mengerti sedikit, tapi lebih banyak bagian yang tidak kumengeti, hehehe” Ren justru tertawa genit.

“Intinya mereka berdua belum tentu sedang nge- _date,_ Ren _,”_ kata Junki. Setelah jeda beberapa detik, ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Tunggu, mungkin saja mereka masih di tahap PDKT. Ah, kisah kasih anak SMA ya…”

Junki mulai mengenang masa lalunya. Ketika SMA ia sempat menjalin hubungan dengan seorang wanita yang berbeda sekolah dengannya, namun mereka berhasil masuk kuliah di kampus yang sama. Hampir 3 tahun hubungan mereka terjalin dengan lancar, namun mereka berdua harus putus ketika awal liburan musim panas saat mereka berdua masih berstatus mahasiswa baru. Sang kekasih memutuskan Junki karena ia ingin mengejar impian lamanya untuk menjadi _idol_ di Korea. Wanita itu mengikuti audisi yang diselenggarakan sebuah agensi hiburan ternama dari Korea Selatan di Jepang. Salah satu persyaratan yang harus dipenuhi adalah ia tidak boleh menjalani hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih dengan siapa pun. Sebenarnya Junki sempat merasa berat menerima keputusan kekasihnya, namun dia tetap menghargainya dan mendukung mantan kekasihnya untuk mewujudkan cita-citanya. Kini Junki justru menunjukkan kegalauannya di depan Ren dan Ruki. Ruki yang posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Junki segera menepuk pelan pundak Junki beberapa kali.

“Sudahlah Junki, coba kamu liat Ren sekarang,” kata Ruki dengan nada bijak. 

Junki terkejut melihat Ren sedang mengelap air matanya dengan tisu yang ada di atas meja. Ia tidak menyangka Ren akan terharu mendengar kisah _romance_ yang dialaminya.

“Junki, aku tidak pernah tahu kamu sanggup merelakan orang yang kamu sayangi buat jadi _idol_ Kpop.” Ren menyuarakan komentarnya. Junki bingung bagaimana cara menanggapi komentar dari Ren.

“Ganti topik saja yuk! Ren, _kouhai-_ mu tadi kelas berapa ya?” tanya Ruki.

“Kelas 12. Ah aku ingat! Mereka itu teman satu tempat les, tapi aku tidak kenal teman ceweknya.” jawab Ren. Junki justru memasang muka masam mengingat materi pelajaran kelas 12.

“Pelajaran kelas 12 tuh… aku angkat tangan dan angkat kaki kalau di suruh mengajar materi kelas 12,” ujar Junki. Meskipun dia adalah tentor les privat, dia sering menolak tawaran untuk mengajar murid kelas 12 karena bagi Junki materinya terbilang cukup banyak.

“Iya juga sih, pelajaran kelas 12 itu… ya begitulah,” Ruki turut mendukung pernyataan Junki. Ren tidak ikut berkomentar tentang pelajaran kelas 12. Ia memilih kembali menyantap _pancake_ yang masih tersisa di atas meja.

Syoya dan Honda- _san_ sudah dekat dengan tujuan mereka, perpustakaan di pusat kota. Mereka berdua hendak belajar bersama di sana. Hanya saja Syoya tidak sadar bahwa ia masih berpegangan tangan dengan si gadis. Kali ini Honda- _san_ berusaha mengingatkan Syoya.

“Ng, Kimata- _kun?_ ”

“Iya, ada apa?”

“Sampai kapan kamu mau memegang tanganku?”

Syoya tersentak mendengar pertanyaan barusan. Ia segera melepaskan tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tangan kiri sang gadis sejak berpisah dengan kakak kelasnya. Syoya merasa _awkward_ ketika menyadari baru kali itu ia berpegangan tangan dengan wanita selain ibunya dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

“Ma… maafkan aku, Hitomi. Ma…maksudku, Honda- _san_ ,” tanpa sadar Syoya memanggil si gadis dengan nama kecilnya. Si gadis teman satu tempat bimbelnya itu justru tersenyum manis ketika mendengar ucapan Syoya.

“Kamu bisa memanggilku Hitomi kok, Syoya- _kun_.”

* * *

“Ngomong-ngomong soal _romance_ nih, sepertinya Ruki dan Junki sangat berpengalaman,” ujar Ren yang baru saja menghabiskan _pancake-_ nya. Junki tertawa cekikikan, sedangkan Ruki menyeringai.

“ _For Your Information_ , Ruki itu justru banyak belajar soal _romance_ dari webtoon, komik, film, benar kan, Ruki?” Junki memegang gelas kaca berisi air mineral saat sedang berbicara. Ruki menarik napas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau perkataan Junki barusan sangat benar apa adanya.

“Eh, ternyata begitu ya? Aku baru tahu,” ujar Ren.

Sama seperti Junki sebelumnya, kali ini Ruki bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ruki menceritakan bagaimana ia memperoleh _valentine choco_ sejak SD sampai SMA dari murid-murid perempuan. Selain itu, ia juga beberapa kali mendapatkan ‘pengakuan’ alias banyak wanita yang menembaknya. Tentu saja Ruki menolaknya, karena ia sedang tidak ingin berpacaran dengan siapa pun. Selain itu, standar wanita yang ideal untuk menjadi pacarnya meningkat sejak ia mulai membaca komik _shoujo_ yang kebanyakan berkisah seputar percintaan. Tidak cukup dengan komik, ia juga menonton beberapa film dan animasi yang bergenre romansa demi riset, mencari cara bagaimana ‘menolak’ tawaran pacaran dengan baik dan benar. Akan tetapi…

“Kalian tahu kan lagu-lagu _soundtrack_ film-film punya ciri khasnya sendiri, seperti yang ada di film buatan Disney atau yang semacam itu?” Beberapa detik kemudian Ruki kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. “Berkat film-film _romance_ itu, aku jadi menemukan cita-citaku menjadi komposer dan penulis lirik. Aku ingin suatu hari lagu buatanku bisa jadi _soundtrack_ film. Makanya aku pilih kuliah di jurusan seni musik,”

“Hmm, menarik sekali. Kamu menemukan hal yang ingin kamu lakukan dari kegemaranmu dan pengalamanmu. Bagus banget,” ucap Ren. Junki ikut menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Ren belum cerita kisah percintaannya nih. Aku kan penasaran, hihihi,” kata Ruki sambil cekikikan. Junki pun ikutan mengeluarkan tawa cekikikan.

“Maaf saja, pengalaman percintaanku tidak sebanyak kalian sih, tapi… akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan seorang junior di kampus kita,”

“Eh, eh, siapa? Ayo cerita!” Junki bersemangat ingin segera mendengar informasi dari Ren.

“Ng, dia punya rambut warna merah muda, terus agak mungil, terus…”

Ruki segera membatin,

_Ah, jangan bilang dia Kawanishi Takumi! Ah… kalau begini sih aku bakal saingan sama teman sendiri…_

Junki juga membatin,

_Wah, pasti dek Kawanishi kalau ini sih! Aduh, aku juga tertarik dengannya tau!_

Ren mulai menceritakan bagaimana ia pertama kali melihat Takumi saat Takumi dan kawan-kawannya membeli minuman _boba_ , hingga saat ia diwawancarai untuk tugas kuliahnya. Ren menceritakan dengan perasaan riang gembira dan wajah yang berbinar-binar, sehingga baik Ruki maupun Junki sungkan buat memotong ucapan Ren.

“Menurutku, dia imut sih. Aku ingin berteman… lebih dari sekadar teman dengan Takumi. Bagimana pendapat kalian?” kali ini Ren bertanya dengan nada serius.

“Ren, aku ingin jujur. Aku juga tertarik dengan Kawanishi tau!!!” sahut Junki. Kemudian ia juga menceritakan bagaimana ia pertama kali melihatnya keluar dari minimarket, lalu ketika ia membantunya mengambilkan buku di perpustakaan.

“Oh iya, pas di perpustakaan waktu itu, aku melihat kalian berdua tidur lho. Hihihi,”

Ren dan Ruki memilih untuk tidak menanggapi kalimat Junki barusan. Ruki mulai bergumam.

_Ya ampun, selain Ren ada Junki pula! Mengapa teman dekatku juga pada tertarik dengan si imut Kawanishi Takumi sih?! Duh, rivalku ternyata berat juga._

“Oh iya, Ren… pasti kamu tidak tau ini kan? Takumi itu penggemar stroberi seperti kita. Ia suka minum _strawberry frappe_ ,” ujar Junki dengan nada seperti baru saja memenangkan sesuatu.

“Eh, iya juga ya. Aku juga ditraktir soda stroberi setelah wawancara,” kata Ren. Mendengar kata ‘ditraktir’ membuat level semangat Junki menurun secara tiba-tiba.

“Pas makan siang bareng aku dia juga bawa susu stroberi,” ujar Ruki. Seketika itu juga Ren dan Junki menoleh menatap wajah Ruki. Setelah menghela napas, Ruki juga menceritakan awal pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Takumi di sebuah restoran cepat saji, hingga kronologi kejadian ia bisa makan siang bareng dengan Takumi. Tak lupa, Ruki juga menambahkan bahwa ia punya ketertarikan dengan Takumi.

“Mengapa?! Mengapa kita bertiga bisa tertarik… bisa suka sama orang yang sama sih?!” Junki mengeluhkan situasi mereka saat ini.

“Apa di antara kalian ada yang punya kontak Takumi? Biar bisa diundang di grup _chat_ Happy Strawberry,” tanya Ren. “Aku lupa buat minta kontaknya. Aku menyesal banget, huhuhu.”

“Aku tidak punya,”

“Aku juga tidak punya,”

Kesimpulannya, dari mereka bertiga tidak ada seorang pun yang meminta kontak Takumi. Tetapi Ruki teringat sesuatu tentang teman seangkatan Takumi. Orangnya yang itu, yang merebut susu kotak milik Takumi setelah makan siang.

“Kalian ada yang kenal Keigo? Aku tidak tahu nama marganya, tapi sepertinya dia temannya Takumi…” Junki langsung memotong perkataan Ruki.

“Aku kenal!!! Sato Keigo, yang badannya tinggi itu kan?”

“Ah! Sato Keigo. Iya juga, mereka kan seangkatan di kampus. Aku tidak kepikiran,” kali ini Ren yang bersuara.

“Aku akan mengirimkan _chat_ ke Keigo!” Junki mulai meraih ponselnya yang ia taruh di atas meja.

“A…aku juga!” Ren juga segera mengambil ponselnya yang ada di saku celana.

 _Wah, ternyata aku doang yang tidak kenal Keigo di sini. Aku jadi sedikit kesal,_ batin Ruki.

Siang itu, Keigo yang masih berada di apartemen Takumi sedang rebahan di atas tempat tidur Takumi, sedangkan Takumi membawakan camilan untuk mereka berdua. Ketika Keigo iseng memeriksa ponselnya, ia menemukan _chat_ dari dua orang, yakni Junki dan Ren, yang intinya sama-sama meminta kontak Takumi yang bisa dihubungi.

“Takumi! Junkichi dan Kawashiri- _senpai_ meminta kontakmu. Boleh aku kasih?” tanya Keigo dalam posisi telentang.

“Eh?! Yang benar?”

“Iya. Kamu kok jadi populer mendadak begini sih? Aku jadi agak iri, hihihi.”

“I…iya. Berikan saja.”

Keigo pun segera memberikan kontak LINE Takumi kepada mereka berdua. Setelah memperoleh kontak Takumi, Ren mengundang Takumi ke grup _chat_ Happy Strawberry yang beranggotakan Junki, Ruki, dan dirinya. Takumi sedikit terkejut saat membaca notifikasi undangan grup di ponselnya.

“Ke..Keigo! A…a..aku diundang ke grupnya Ren- _senpai_! Aku harus bagaimana?”

“Wah, kamu beneran jadi populer sekarang. Ya sudah, terima saja.”

“Baiklah. Lagipula juga…”

“Ada apa lagi?” kali ini Keigo bangkit dari posisi rebahannya untuk mengambil segenggam keripik kentang dari plastik pembungkusnya dan memakannya.

“Aku kenal dengan semua orang di grup itu,” ketika Takumi menaruh ponselnya di atas meja, ia menemukan satu toples kecil berisi selai stroberi di meja makannya. Ia teringat kalau semalam ia iseng mencoba membuat selai stroberi dari sisa buah stroberi yang ada di kulkasnya.Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di benak Takumi.

_Eh, nama grupnya Happy Strawberry kan? Berarti ada hubungannya dengan buah stroberi ya?_

“Keigo, minta tolong fotokan aku dong!” Takumi segera berpose sambil memegang toples selai buatannya dengan kedua tangannya. Keigo tersenyum melihat pose si penghuni apartemen yang dikunjunginya itu. Keigo segera mengambil ponsel Takumi, membuka aplikasi kamera, dan memotret Takumi.

Selepas menghabiskan waktu selama kurang lebih 2 jam berada di café stroberi, Ren, Ruki, dan Junki pergi menuju ke sebuah _theme park_ ternama, tentu saja dengan agenda bermain bersama. Ruki yang pertama kali mencetuskan ide pergi ke sana, karena ia mengaku sudah cukup lama sejak terakhir kali ia bermain di _theme park_. Ren dan Junki menyanggupi ajakan Ruki. Mereka bertiga menuju ke sana menggunakan kereta. Sepanjang perjalanan topik pembicaraan mereka nyaris hanya berfokus pada Takumi. Hingga ketika mereka berdua sudah memasuki area _theme park_ , Ren yang pada dasarnya senang bermain _game_ memberikan tantangan kepada kedua temannya.

“Bagaimana kalau begini, yang berhasil naik wahana ekstrim tanpa teriak sedikit pun, dia yang berhak mengajak Takumi nge- _date_? Setuju?”

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Junki dan Ruki segera menyetujui tantangan dari Ren.

Tetapi hingga enam wahana yang cukup berbahaya yang mereka tumpangi, pasti di antara Ren, Ruki, maupun Junki ada yang berteriak. Akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk beristirahat sembari menaiki wahana ketujuh yang terbilang kurang berbahaya, yaitu bianglala. Mereka bertiga tampak menikmati pemandangan kota dari ketinggian. Namun ternyata wahana itu semakin membuat mereka kepikiran dengan keinginan mereka untuk pergi berduaan dengan Takumi. Hal ini wajar saja mengingat bianglala merupakan wahana populer yang banyak dinikmati oleh pasangan yang sedang kencan.

“Ah, apa ya solusi yang tepat biar bisa pergi berduaan dengan Takumi?” tanya Junki tidak kepada siapa pun, walaupun ada Ren yang duduk di hadapannya dan Ruki yang duduk di sampingnya.

“Memang sebaiknya masing-masing dari kita yang bertanya sendiri ke Takumi,” jawab Ruki.

“Aku setuju. Kita harus bersaing secara sehat,” ujar Ren sambil memainkan tangannya.

Dari wahana bianglala, selanjutnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli minuman di area _food court_. Ren serta Junki membeli es teh biasa, sedangkan Ruki membeli segelas cola ukuran jumbo. Ren hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sedangkan Junki tertawa puas saat memperhatikan Ruki sibuk membawa minumannya. Ketika Ren memeriksa ponselnya, ia memasang wajah kegirangan, mengetahui bahwa Takumi mengirimkan sebuah foto ke grup Happy Strawberry.

“Teman-teman, coba liat di grup deh!” sahut Ren sambil menggoyangkan ponselnya. Junki dan Ruki langsung mengambil ponselnya masing-masing.

**Takumi**

Kakak-kakak sekalian, aku mau tanya. Apa ini grup penggemar buah stroberi? Kebetulan kemarin aku baru saja membuat selai stroberi.

Foto itu menunjukkan Takumi sedang tersenyum sambil memegang setoples kecil selai stroberi _handmade_. Wajah Ren, Ruki, dan Junki sedikit memerah saat menatap foto Takumi di ponselnya masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga segera ingin merespon _chat_ tersebut tetapi mereka masih terpesona dengan wajah Takumi yang memamerkan selai buatannya.

 _Ah, Takumi!!! Kau benar-benar yang terbaik deh_ , batin Ren. Salah satu tangannya menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya.

 _Dia ini benar-benar berdedikasi sekali terhadap buah stroberi. Suka!!!_ Entah sudah kebeberapa kalinya Junki mengangguk di depan layar ponselnya.

“Ngomong-ngomong berhubung Takumi bisa membuat selai stroberi, berarti kita tidak usah rebutan selai stroberi lagi di supermarket kan? Tinggal minta tolong Takumi membuatkannya untuk kita semua,” ujar Ruki dengan santai. Ucapan Ruki barusan membuat wajah Ren dan Junki melongo. Untuk sesaat mereka bertiga mengingat kejadian rebutan selai di supermarket tempo hari. Tak lama kemudian mereka tertawa bersama.

Sungguh hari yang menyenangkan, berkesempatan menghabiskan waktu senja di _theme park_ bersama teman-teman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ akhirnya kelar juga! Terima kasih sudah berkenan membaca sampai akhir. Kalian boleh mengirimkan kritik, saran, komentar, pertanyaan ke penulis. Yang perlu diketahui:
> 
> JO1 merupakan boys global group asal Jepang yang terbentuk melalui program PRODUCE 101 JAPAN yang dikelola oleh LAPONE Entertainment.
> 
> Tambahan untuk para cameo:  
> Honda Kosuke adalah salah satu peserta PRODUCE 101 JAPAN yang kini tergabung sebagai member grup unit OWV yang dikelola oleh Yoshimoto Kogyo.  
> Honda Hitomi adalah salah satu member girls global group IZ*ONE, yang terbentuk melalui program PRODUCE 48 yang dikelola oleh Off The Record dan Swing Entertainment (Korea Selatan), dan Vernalossom (Jepang). 
> 
> ((kebetulan nama marganya sama ^_^))
> 
> * fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya sebagai asupan pribadi dan hiburan semata  
> * penulis tidak memperoleh keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini  
> * perwatakan para tokoh dalam fanfiksi ini tidak dimaksudkan untuk menggambarkan diri mereka yang sebenarnya di dunia nyata


End file.
